rendez vous dans les étoiles
by Nanou62
Summary: Sara rêve depuis pas mal de nuit, mais serait ce possible que son univers soit partagé avec l'homme de ces rêves? Rating K pour une petite phrase


_**Rendez vous dans les étoiles.**_

_**J'avais demandé a Marguerite de me beta reader, mais entre temps mon petit demon est revenu, donc elle a pu me corriger, mais je te remercie grandement MarG d'avoir accepté.  
**_

_****  
**_

_C'est bizarre, encore un nouvel endroit, où suis-je aujourd'hui ? A oui, je me rappelle, le couloir de la maison de la victime. Je sais, c'est un peu étrange de rêver d'endroits où un meurtre c'est déroulé, mais que voulez vous, c'est mon métier. Je ne vois que ça tous les jours : du sang, des cadavres, des pleures… C'est devenu un quotidien, certes un quotidien bien noir, mais c'est le miens. Et j'aime ma vie comme elle est, elle m'épanoui. Et surtout une personne en particulier m'épanouie, elle ne le sait pas, j'en suis sûre, mais moi je le sais, c'est le plus important je trouve._

_Revenons en plutôt donc à l'endroit où je me trouve, dans ce couloir peint de jaune__, avec des mains d'enfants en signe de frise à environ 1mètre du sol__, c'est assez marrant de voir toutes les mains de la famille. J'aimerai, plus tard, si j'ai une famille faire de même : mettre pleins d'empreintes partout dans la maison, pleins d'empreintes en peinture. J'adore les empreintes__, et je sais que celui qui partage mon univers alternatif aime aussi, d'ailleurs c'est cette passion qui nous rapproche. _

_Je regarde la porte du fond, par la fenêtre le soleil se couche sur la ville laissant un étalage de couleur plus magnifiques que n'importe quoi sur terre__, un ciel oranger, rose, et aussi laissant quelques traces de bleu. J'adore ces couchers de soleil là, ils me font voyager sur une plage de sable fin, faute d'y aller dans la vie__, mon univers rien qu'à moi me le procure._

_Je le sens arriver derrière moi, doucement, je sens sa respiration__. Il l'a retient, il hésite. Je ferme les yeux, j'adore ressentir la pression de ses mains sur mes hanches et je sais que cela ne va pas tarder. Je sais aussi que si je serais face à lui, il se forcerait à me dire quelque chose, mais je ne le souhaite pas. Je voudrais juste sentir ses mains sur mon corps, et c'est exactement ce que je ressens. Un doux frisson me parcours l'épine dorsale, puis tout le reste de mon corps. J'adore cette sensation, c'est si doux. J'essaye de m'imprégner de cette sensation au maximum__, je sais très bien que je devrais attendre longtemps pour ressentir cette douce étreinte, enfin longtemps, presque 24 heures. 24 heure sans ressentir sa peau sur la mienne, sa peau si douce, ses mains si tendre…_

_Les yeux toujours fermés, je me retourne doucement. J'ai tellement peur de les ouvrir si jamais il disparait, alors je continue, sentant son souffle sur ma nuque, puis sur mon épaules et enfin sur mon visage. J'ouvre doucement les yeux, ils papillonnent, entre la lumière douce du coucher de soleil et la lumière quasi sombre que m'offre le couloir et mon amant juste devant moi. Je plonge immédiatement dans son bleu azur que m'offre ses yeux, si intense, si désireux, je suis sure que mon propre regard est aussi doux, aussi tendre et à la fois aussi débordant d'amour et de désir. _

_C'est alors que je sens son souffle s'approcher du miens, qui se mélangent doucement et que ses mains se resserrent sur ma taille afin de me rapprocher un peu plus de lui. Ses lèvres effleurent doucement les miennes, tendrement, puis… se font plus insistante, plus précipitées, plus dévorantes. Je réponds de la même manière, trop pressée de le découvrir plus intensément. Alors j'ouvre doucement ma bouche, le laissant prendre possession de l'intérieur de celle-ci, il n'attend pas non plus longtemps avant de plonger sa langue dans mon corps, enfin dans ma bouche. Je frissonne à cet instant l'imaginant plongeant sa langue dans une autre partie de moi__, mais pour le moment, je veux juste profiter de ce doux moment volé, profitant un maximum de chaque sensation, de ses caresses dans mon dos sous mon tee-shirt._

Je sais que ce moment va bientôt finir, je le sens, je sens le soleil sur mes paupières closes, je le sens me réchauffer, ou est ce peut être son amour que je sens irradier de lui ? Non, j'entends un bip régulier, c'est bien le réveil.

Je grogne, décidément, je déteste ce réveil, je lève ma main et elle s'aplatit lourdement sur l'objet de ma colère. Je me lève doucement dans se grand lit vide, et me faufile sous la douche, les sensations de l'eau qui coule sur ma peau me rappelle ces caresses, et je me surprends à aimer cette douche.

Je traine les pieds, je ne souhaite pas retourner au labo, je ne souhaite voir personne, et encore moins « lui », je ne veux pas voir son indifférence dans son regard.

La nuit se déroule doucement, je me retrouve seule sur une affaire, il doit m'en vouloir encore une fois aujourd'hui. Pourquoi ? Aucune idée, mais c'est tout lui ça, il m'en veut, et je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne le serais peut être jamais.

Je pousse un long soupir en ouvrant la porte du vestiaire, vu l'heure, je dois être la seule dans ce lieu si sombre, si froid. Je plonge la tête dans mon casier, puis je ferme les yeux, je le sens, je sens son regard sur moi. Je le sens se tendre, il n'a pas de souci à se faire, je ne lui parlerais pas. Non, pas aujourd'hui. Pas après avoir vécu pendant près de trois nuits ses douces caresses, aussi bien de ses mains que de sa bouche, je n'en ai pas la force.

J'entends un léger « Sara », je ferme les yeux. C'est tellement bon de l'entendre murmurer mon nom, je suis sure que cette nuit je l'entendrais me murmurer ce nom, reste à savoir si cela sera avant le baiser ou après. Peu de temps avant que se foutu réveil ne fasse exploser mon rêve en milles éclats.

« À tout de suite ».

La fin de sa phrase me fait vibrer, je relève la tête et plonge dans son regard océan.

Il me regarde, il me dévisage, il me dévore des yeux !

Serait ce possible que nous rêvions en même temps ?

Impossible pour nous d'avoir ce que l'on veut dans la vraie vie, peut être que nos inconscients se sont retrouvés parmi les étoiles.

J'aperçois son doux sourire, je vois ses mains se tortioner, il est gêné. Je dois dire quelque chose, je le sais, mais je ne sais pas quoi dire, aucune phrase ne sort. Il pose un doigt sur mes lèvres, il me murmure un petit « chut, ne brise pas cet instant si magique » dit il en me fixant doit dans les yeux.

Puis il se retourne et part vers la porte, il pose sa main sur la poignée et se retourne une dernière fois :

« Je déteste ton réveil »

Rajouta t il, puis la porte se referme, je ferme les yeux fortement.

Je l'aime.

Il m'aime aussi.

Et personne ne pourra nous voler se bonheur, même si celui-ci reste dans un autre univers, c'est notre univers, et personne ne viendra plus nous déranger.

_*******_

_**Petite one shot, pour vous dire à toutes que malgré qu'on se croise sur msn c'est dernier temps, on peut se retrouver ailleurs, vous serez toujours dans mon cœurs mon démon, mon ange et ma tartine. (bon je vous donne pas rendez vous dans mes rêves, ils sont déjà surpeuplés avec RDA XD).**_

_**Alors les filles, peut être à cette nuit^^**_

**_Plu ou pas plu?? un petit comms???_**

**_Gros bisou  
_**


End file.
